


Oversized and Out Of Line

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Dildos, Edging, Hux is displeased with Kylo's big dick, Kylo gets punished for it, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Teasing, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, enforced chastity, kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: a prompt fill forKyluxHardKinks:"Kylo has an absurdly large dick. Hux can't take it all the way, so he has it locked in a chastity cage against Kylo's will since it's useless to him. Kylo is extremely frustrated about this, and it leads him to get more and more horny and desperate to be fucked by Hux. Kylo tries to make himself cum by rubbing his dick through the cage but only succeeds in getting more and more needy and whiny for hux. Loads and loads of begging to take off the cage, you decide if Hux does or not."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anon request enjoys this take on it, and I hope someone else attempts this as well!!! This is a terrific prompt!

 

“We agreed that this would strengthen your resolve and improve your self-discipline in the force.”

 

“We agreed on no such thing!” Kylo roars from the bedroom.  By now he’s undone the restraints Hux fixed on him so he could lock that ridiculously oversized cock in a chastity cage.  Kylo had gone willingly enough with the promise of finally getting to stick the unseemly thing in the general.  But Hux had his own agenda.

 

“You can’t be serious!”  The knight runs in and Hux lets slip a devious smile at the sight of him naked, hulking, fuming, and working himself to frustration trying to get the cage off.

 

Hux straightens in his chair.  “There’s a key but you won’t ever find it.”

 

“I could rip the information from your mind right now,”  Kylo growls.  He really could if he were so inclined but Hux thinks he might be just a bit too eager to fuck to calm down enough for a proper interrogation.  He’s seen Kylo Ren in action often enough to understand that the force is haphazardly wielded in anger.  Certainly it’s a danger to him to work the knight into this state but that’s all part of the fun.

 

“You could try but why not go along with the game.  For someone who parades around in that mystical garb your lack of imagination is _astounding._  Moreover, we might as well have agreed to test your self discipline this way it because it’s a capital idea.  I’m sure Leader Snoke would even agree.”

 

_“Don’t you dare-!!”_

 

He only has to lift one gloved finger and Kylo stops, knowing that when the general is calm he’s at his most dangerous.

 

“Listen to me.  I am going to attend to my duties and you are going to stay here and think on how you might attend to my pleasure to make up for that laughably big dick.  If I come back and see the cage is off then this.... affair… is finished.  Do you understand?”

 

“ _No!”_  Kylo drops to his knees in a dramatic fashion that only elicits an eyeroll.  “Please… you can’t leave me like this.”

 

“Of course I can.  Be a good boy and don’t play with it too much.  The cleaning droid just replaced the sheets.”

 

The knight whines and pounds the floor with his fist in frustration.  Hux is tempted to leave him to his tantrum but the sight of him bent over on his knees cursing into his hands affords a last little indulgence.  He steps around behind him and slaps a bare buttcheek.

 

“Behave or there’s more where that came from.”

 

Hux leaves his quarters to the sound of Ren’s frustrated howls.

 

***

 

He takes the long way back to his quarters after several hours seeking out anything on board that might require his attention.  Making Kylo wait a whole night would be preferable but he can’t deny his own pleasure that long.  And it will be nothing but pleasure waiting for him on the other side of that door if the obscene moans he hears faintly behind it are anything to judge by.

 

It would be generous to say that Kylo isn’t making the best of his situation.  In fact he’s sprawled out on the bed-- body soaked in a sheen of sweat and eyes squeezed shut.  One hand grips the cage to hold it steady while three fingers on the other push through the narrow space between the bars in a futile effort to bring himself off.  Precome drools along the edge of the cage and drips between tensing legs.  Hux smirks as he attempts to rub the head with his thumb only to sob when the gesture is forbidden him.

 

“How very naughty,” Hux says, meeting the murderous glare in Ren’s eyes when the knight turns to acknowledge him.

 

“Please, Hux,” Kylo grunts through his teeth, “I’m so close, _I’m so close._ ”

 

“What a foolish thing to do when I told you exactly what you ought to be doing instead.”  He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches for the cage, marking how Kylo’s eyes widen in expectation of relief only to shut with a bitter groan when Hux only pokes the head of his huge cock with a finger.  As though it’s some strange flora he’s not sure he should be touching.

 

“Well, what about me, Ren?  What I am supposed to do with this absurd appendage?  I think I’ll have you attend to me with a respectably sized dick.  Go and get my favorite out of the drawer.”

 

For a moment he thinks the knight will rebel but the glare returns as Kylo lopes off to find the toy he specified; a sleek red dildo with a pleasant heft and shape that’s much closer to the size of his own cock.  Kylo even brings back a bottle of lubricant and Hux touches a finger to the knight’s bitten lips in silent thanks.

 

By the time Hux is undressed and laid out on his stomach himself the toy is slick with it and Kylo looks as though he’s about to burst into tears.

 

“Get me ready,” he commands.  Kylo bows his head in defeat and disappears from view as he does a begrudging but thorough job of prepping Hux’s tight hole for penetration. By the time Ren slides it home he’s nearly forgotten about the cage, so focused is he on relaxing in anticipation of being filled.  The place is steady but too slow so Hux gropes about, hooks a finger around the edge of the cage and gives it a cruel tug.

 

“Faster.”

 

The answering yelp rings in his ears like a pleasant melody, for Ren has pulled his other hand away from the cage and Hux realizes he’s been distracted from speeding things up in a sad attempt to console his own painful looking cock, slipping a finger in to rub it while he works Hux open.

 

“None of that, you disobedient wretch!”

 

The thrusts come disciplined and earnest now.  Each time Hux takes the toy to the base he gasps a little, impressed with Ren’s control.  Such control ought to be rewarded but no reward for Kylo should be without reward for Hux.

 

“Can you control it’s movement with the force,” he asks, sucking in a long breath at the end.

 

Kylo’s voice is small.  “I can.”

 

“Good.  Then do so where I can see you.  And while you do so you may pleasure yourself for all the good it will do you.”  A dry huff of a laugh escapes his lips and he feels the dildo thrust a little harder, as though Ren’s control is slipping.  Or perhaps it’s a small motion to punish Hux.  Either way, the feeling is divine and he would close his eyes to it were it not for the sight of Kylo lying out on the bed and spreading his bent legs so that Hux is looking directly at that bobbing cock trapped in the steel frame.  His balls bounce, red and angry, and the knight even slips a finger into himself as though it will assist him.  But Hux knows full well that Kylo cannot bring himself to pleasure on his own this way.  Instead he enjoys the remarkable view he’s been favored with.  At this angle he is essentially between Kylo’s legs, chin resting on his arms as he lies on his belly, up close and personal with the knight’s frantically wiggling cock as each attempt to soothe it with his long fingers produces a harsh sob from Kylo.  He can’t even get a hint of friction.

 

“You’re only teasing yourself.  My fingers are smaller.  Let me.”

 

Hux moves carefully, confident that Ren will control the angle of the toy as he brings himself to his knees and crawls forward.  His fingers are small enough to slip into the gaps in the metal and stroke the trapped monstrosity, pinching the head while Kylo’s moans take on a decidedly satisfied tone.  

 

“Yes, Hux, _oh please_ , it feels so good…”

 

The dildo finds the perfect angle inside him and he cries out at the same time as Kylo, sharing his relief.  Fingertips soothe the knight’s cock, enhancing the experience for both of them.  A fresh dribble of precome glistens between his fingers as Hux’s orgasm builds.  Kylo is close.

 

But he’s closer.

 

“Faster!”

 

The thrusts increase until Hux cries into his release, removing his hands from Kylo’s cock to tug at his own.  Hux comes with a gasp, planting his face in the sheets and panting.  It’s a long moment before he registers the soft sounds in his ear as Kylo pleading for Hux to finish him off too.

 

“Oh, Ren,” he groans, sitting up.  “That was remarkable.  You were absolutely wonderful.”

 

The toy lies on the bed between them, and Hux yawns and stretches.

 

“I did my best to please you.  Now it’s my turn.  Hux.”

 

The knight looks like a man possessed by need and he hollers out loud when Hux reaches down to swirl his finger tip around the leaking head of his caged cock and then slips it between his lips.

 

“You did very well.  I’m going to go shower and while I’m at it you can clean up this mess.”

 

He gives Kylo a pat on the cheek and heads off to the refresher, ignoring the sobbing knight on the bed behind him.


End file.
